TARDIS POV Season 28
by bluecougar712
Summary: Season 28- aka Ten nant 's first year.  TARDIS POV.
1. The Christmas Invasion

**Okay, let me just say that season 27 was HARD to write. Mainly because Rose is my least favorite companion and 9 is my least favorite Doctor. Ten(nant) is freaking epic, so this will be easier. And updated faster. If that's even possible lol.**

The Christmas Invasion (Alone)

I was alone. My Doctor had died, and I was alone. He had never taken this long to recover from regenerating. And I was scared. At no point in my life had I been this scared. Not when I was alone and dying before my Doctor found me. Not in our insanely dangerous adventures. Not even in the time war. My Doctor was there. I'd be safe. But now… I'm alone. And I have no idea what to do. I'm just a type 40, no matter how brilliant my Doctor thinks I am. I'm no timelady. I'm horrible in a crisis. I just follow my Doctor, but now I'm alone.

Rose may have the family she treats horrible surrounding her, but I am alone.


	2. New Earth

New Earth (Heal)

I gained some respect for Rose when she brought my Doctor to me. Now I realize how much she respects and adores me. Timeship of her Doctor. Well, she thinks he's hers. He's MY Doctor. So screw you, pathetic human. But, still, she brought him to me. And I healed him. Took him into my arms once again, and kept him alive. Because he's my Doctor. I healed him. Hah. I'm a Doctor.

But my Doctor would never realize that. He'd attest his miraculous recovery to tea or something like that, and Rose would get credit for her failed attempts at saving the world. He is new. Rose has a bit of perspective. I have a new resolution: Rose will be gone before the end of this Doctor's era. I don't care how, why, or who's responsible, but she'll be gone.

My Doctor is new. His Rose is new. I am new. A destination? New Earth. New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. New New New New New New New New New Doctor. Fitting. Symbolic.


	3. Tooth And Claw

Tooth And Claw (Moon)

The wolf was of the moon, yet it was the moon that killed him. We all have our moons. Our kryptonite, if you will. My Doctor is a timelord himself, but he tries to be a human so hard. So his timelord self doesn't come out. He isn't the timelord victorious, and I hope he never considers himself that way. His Rose lies. She believes in her heart that she really is this wonderful, healing, compassionate girl like she makes my Doctor think she is. She lied so much, she became a lie. I fear I am the only one who can see through her. Jack's love of his species, his willingness to sacrifice himself brought on his immortality. A gift to some, the ability to live forever, but not to Jack. Or to my Doctor. Immortality is a burden, to keep on living when everyone dies. To always be the scapegoat. Always be the savior. My moon is love. I love my Doctor, and all humans so much, yet Rose's love for my Doctor hurts me so much. And my love for my Doctor and unwillingness to hurt him keeps me from doing anything about her.


	4. School Reunion

School Reunion (Memories)

I always hoped this day would come. Finally, an old companion found us. I let Sarah Jane find me in the school, leading her to my Doctor. My Doctor needed good memories. Memories of the companions who left on their own accord, without dying or anything worse.

Sarah Jane needed to stop remembering. She needed to see my Doctor, and know he was alive and cared, but she also needed to forget. To move on with her life. To make her own memories.

Rose needed to see this other side of my Doctor, to realize that one day she wouldn't travel with us any more.

I needed to remember that that day would come. And I rejoiced.


	5. The Girl In The Fireplace

The Girl In The Fireplace (Bananas)

Bananas are good. Always bring a banana to a party. Bananas are a good source of potassium. WHY is my Doctor so obsessed with bananas? I mean REALLY! If I hadn't faked a broken chameleon circuit all these years, I'd probably be a banana! Or something yellow, at least! Seriously, I wonder what's so great about bananas! The Doctor's always all "bananas this" "Bananas that", but really, what's so great about them? They're just yellow earth fruits! Earth has such strange fruits. I mean, a GRAPEFRUIT, what's up with THAT! It's just an orange on steroids!

But still, I'm glad my Doctor has something to link him to his ninth version. But, honestly, he's gone bananas.


	6. The Rise Of The Cybermen

Rise Of The Cybermen (Dead)

I was so… so… close to death. So cold. So still. I could feel my Doctor realizing this, I could feel his heartbreak, but I couldn't DO anything. I was stuck. Frozen. Dead. And my Doctor knew this. But he knew it all to well. So much death, he couldn't see the light. He couldn't understand that I was still alive, right there, holding onto a little green cell. So he ran off with Rose and Mickey, dismissing me as dead. But I held on. Because if I can survive the last great time war, I can survive this. Easily.


	7. The Age Of Steel

The Age Of Steel (Pain)

My Doctor has seen so much pain. He has watched hundreds of species gone extinct, his own species even, mine too. He's lost everyone he's ever loved. I'm all he has left, not counting Rose. (But, honestly, who would?) Sometimes I fear one more loss would break him. And, offered the option of a life without pain, he refused. He chose pain over peace. He chose me over security, immortality. Finally, for the first time since he met Rose, he chose me. Because our pain defines us. To take away our pain… We would not be us anymore. We'd be robots. Clones.


	8. The Idiot's Lantern

The Idiot's Lantern (Faces)

I don't think I've ever seen my Doctor that mad. Daleks? No problem. Me near-dead? All in a day's adventure. But Rose with her pretty little face sucked off = seriously enraged Doctor. She's alive. She's easily savable, as my Doctor proved later on. But a faceless Rose? Worst thing since I don't even know. What does that say about my Doctor and his Rose's relasionship? Well, don't ask me. I just want her to get her chemically modified hair, huge mouth, and mopy eyes away from him. Newflash, Rose. He's MY Doctor. And where were you before he regenerated into this face? Not into him as much, I can tell you that for sure.


	9. The Impossible Planet

The Impossible Planet (Fall)

I fell. In every literal sense, I fell. I fell through the planet into the pit. I fell into my Doctor, all those years ago. I fell to him. And now I fell away from him. Because, seeing him with Rose… So, happy… I fall. I know it's horribly selfish of me, and I really must stop thinking like this, but it hurts me to see her heal him. Because he's my Doctor. I want to be the one to heal him. Not her.

I don't even know why this bothers me that much. I know, at the end of the day, he loves me. I know that I'm his TARDIS, and no human could ever replace me. But I still fall into the pit.


	10. The Satan Pit

The Satan Pit (Escape)

He's there. RIGHT THERE! And he's trapped. Forced by the devil to make an impossible choice. And he chose Rose. He always does. But, in choosing her he chose me too. And I had him. I held him and wrapped my mind around him, taking him in with love. _I thought I lost you._ He whispers into my mind, as we soar off to rescue his Rose and all those humans. I can't help but smile to myself as she hugs him. We escaped. She might be his favorite human, but I'm his favorite over all. He _is_ my Doctor.

**In case you didn't know, this is a follow up on my story Everybody Needs A Hug Sometimes. There are a lot of references to this in there, and vis versa.**


	11. Love & Monsters

Love & Monsters (Fans)

My Doctor and I have always found it entertaining how many fans he accumulated over the years. They even form clans and clubs. Some try to take on the universe-saving gig. They never do as good a job as us, though. We are the masters. (But not THAT kind of Master.)

Now we realize that it may not be a good thing. Doctor wannabes throughout the universe but themselves in all kinds of danger, and we're the cause of it. Oh well. They should leave the universe-saving to the masters.


	12. Fear Her

Fear Her (Color)

We all have our colors. Rose, the pink and yellow little girl with the stupid, uncaring soul-color of black, my wonderful colorful Doctor, with his intelligent, compassionate soul-color of blue, and me, blue inside and out with a soul-color of… Who really knows?

But a girl who can capture a living being's color on paper, trapping them… That intrigued me. And terrified me. So, I took the natural course of action. I flew right into the middle of it.

And it nearly cost me my Doctor. Luckily Rose was there to save him. I hate to say it, but I really owe her. That's not to say I like her, or forgive her, but I owe her. I'll take her home now, so she can see her mum (who she treats horribly.) I owe her, but only to that extent. If she hadn't been there, I would have saved the Doctor. The moment I lost mental contact with him, I would have became a timelady. I would!... I will next time.

I won't be afraid any more. I'll show my colors. I'll become timelady, next time I loose contact with him like this.

**Lol MAGOR EBNAHS references! **


	13. Army Of Ghosts

Army Of Ghosts (Risen)

Humans can be such idiots some times. The dead don't come back to life. I, of all people, should know. But humans, even the intelligent ones who don't believe in ghosts believe in this. They call it magic. I call it science.

But they are still naive enough to believe their dead is risen. Because, really who wouldn't? How wouldn't hold on desperately to the hope that their loved and lost ones can return to them? I certainly would. But I can't. Because if I do, I to will be sucked into the vortex of vodo and witchcraft, and fall for the cybermen's trick. And if I do, then who will my Doctor have?


	14. Doomsday

Doomsday (Sorry)

Well, I've gotten my wish. Rose is gone. I just never thought it would hurt my Doctor this much. I held him tightly in my mind as we burnt up a star so he could say goodbye. I sent tendrils of healing love across our mental link, trying my best to comfort him. He gladly leaned into my mind, and I felt so… Guilty. Guilty for causing him such pain. Not that I myself had anything to do with the void closing. I realize how suspicious that sounds, but you'll have to trust me. I wouldn't do that to my Doctor. Sorry, Rose. Sorry, Doctor, for being glad she's gone.


End file.
